tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Running The Show
This is the 2nd episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Reward Challenge: Head And Shoulders Two members of each tribe would be on platforms, and the other six members had to alternatively place steps in the air to move them from one to the next, which had to be untied first. When they reached the last platform, they had to swim to the last short platform. Each of the eight members had to be on or above the tallest step to win. Reward: Fishing Gear Winner: Sento-Ki Immunity Challenge: Smash And Grab For this challenge, Survivors had to cross planks in the water and then swim from a pontoon to a bigger platform. From there they had to break tiles to get keys. They then had to unlock a crate with sand bags in them. They had to throw the bags at blocks. The first tribe to have knocked all the blocks off a big platform, which raises their tribe flag, wins. Winner: Story Night 3 The tribe comes back after voting Jimmy out. Carter says that Jimmy going will strengthen the tribes unity and challenge prowess. As Carter, Danielle, Andrea and Nicki go to sleep; Chelsea, Kenneth, Gerard, Ben and Kim sit around the camp fire and share life stories with each other. Chelsea mentions that she was born into a rich family but left home to work hard and earn her own money instead of inheriting it. Kim suggests the five of them align with each other since they’re the strongest five. They all agree and shake hands. However, in the shelter, Carter and Andrea fake being asleep and hear everything. The two agree to stick with each other throughout the game. Day 4 At Senshi, Rachel is the first to wake up. She slept in the middle of the shelter and crawls over people to get out, annoying J.T. Rachel then begins to cook rice for the tribe and the smell wakes up the rest of the tribe. Walker and Luke thank Rachel for getting the rice ready. The two then go for a walk to the well and discuss J.T. Luke asks if Walker would vote J.T. at the first Tribal Council they go to but Walker denies him, saying he needs J.T. to get farther. While Luke is furious, he keeps his emotions in check and simply walks away. Walker approaches J.T. and they talk about the first vote. J.T. thinks that Rachel or Drew are the obvious targets due to their weaknesses. Walker lets it slip that Luke is targeting him, worrying J.T. When asked to repeat what he said, Walker backtracks saying that it was Rachel who was targeting him. Although he knows Walker is lying, J.T. merely says ‘O.K.’ to not make Walker paranoid. Luke then brings back some fruit for the tribe with J.T. giving him a stare. J.T. meets up with Ally, who has become is closest ally. J.T. tells her everything that happened with Walker, including the lie. Ally says that he should be voted off once they have secure numbers because he’s showing disloyalty to the alliance. J.T. agrees and they hug it out. Heather watches from the distance. She relays the information about J.T. to Luke. Luke laughs at J.T. having his finals plan already planned out. On Sento-Ki, Carter and Andrea round up the other outsiders, Danielle and Nicki, to tell them about the alliance of Gerard, Kim, Chelsea, Kenneth and Ben. Danielle states that they should target Kim first since she seems to be the head of the alliance to which Andrea happily agrees. When Nicki asks who they can try and get to flip, Carter suggests Chelsea because the other four seem like they’re more of a tighter group. When Chelsea goes to the beach, Carter follows with the sole intent of getting her to flip. Carter asks if she feels safe within her alliance, to which Chelsea says she is. Carter brings up that Kim, Ben, Gerard and Kenneth all strategize with each other more than they do with her, saying she is at the bottom. Carter also promises a Final Three deal with them and Andrea, saying they are the biggest underdogs so far. Chelsea, now reconsidering other options, tells Carter she needs to do some serious thinking because she doesn’t know what she wants to do. Carter tells her he will give her room and allow her to think. From a distance, Kim watches Carter and Chelsea talk. She tells Ben it worries her that Chelsea might flip to Carter. Ben suggests the two talk to her once Carter leaves her. Once Carter walks away, Ben and Kim approach Chelsea. Ben asks what Carter said, while Chelsea replies that they were just talking about family. Kim says ‘O.k.’ but doesn’t believe her. Day 5 The tribes then converge for the reward challenge. As Jeff explains the challenge, Drew whispers to his tribe, asking to sit him out so he can ‘rock out’ at the immunity challenge. Drew and J.T. the sit-out for Senshi while Kenneth is the sit-out for Sento-Ki . For Senshi, Ally and Carly walk on the platforms while Kim and Andrea walk on the platforms for Sento-Ki. Rachel has trouble holding up the platform so Luke has to rush over to help her. At Sento-Ki, Kim comes up with a plan to have herself and Andrea to balance on the platforms while the other six carry them to the end. Andrea seems to wobble on the platform but manages to stay on it. The Senshi tribe begins to copy the other tribes strategy. Both tribes manage get to the smaller platform at the same time. Gerard helps Chelsea up onto the platform while the Senshi tribe pile onto the small platform, causing Luke, Winslow, and Walker to fall in the water. Gerard is pulled up onto the platform by Ben and the tribe manages to stay on the platform for three seconds, winning them reward. The Senshi tribe returns from the reward challenge with Drew castigating them for their ‘pitiful performance’. It annoys Luke to the point where he shouts at Drew, telling him he is not as strong as he thinks he is. This starts a verbal showdown with the two as Drew threatens to vote Luke out, saying he has control of the tribe. This causes Luke to laugh and tell him it’s really J.T. who’s in control, thanks to his alliance with Ally, Winslow, Walker, Carly, and Julie. The revelation shocks Drew as Julie tries to calm Luke down. Julie and Luke talk a walk towards the well. Julie claims how he knew about the alliance and tells her J.T. made it perfectly clear about it on the way into camp and he wasn’t playing smart and was gonna drag the tribe down if he stayed. Julie says that she only joined to stay in the game but might flip if one other person flips. Luke tells her Ally and Walker are J.T.’s closet allies so she would have to try either Carly or Winslow. Julie agrees as the two part ways. Walker, Ally, and J.T. sit in the water eating fruit while talking about the events that took place after the challenge. Ally says that he’s just trying to save himself and he is the first one to go. J.T. agrees. However, Walker says that keeping Rachel over Luke would kill their tribe and they would go into a merge with bad numbers. J.T. asks how it would ‘kill the tribe’ with Walker saying Luke is a much more better at challenges than Rachel and Drew combined. Ally still wants Luke out for being much more strategic then the two older people while J.T. contemplates Walker’s statement. At Sento-Ki, the alliance of Chelsea, Kim, Ben, Kenneth and Gerard gathered at the beach while the alliance of Carter, Danielle, Nicki and Andrea gathered at the shelter. Gerard apologized to Chelsea about leaving her out of so many strategy talks as they thought it would stress her out. Carter is listening to the talk at the shelter and chuckles at the poor excuse with Andrea. Nicki says it should be easy to convince her to flip. Gerard, Kenneth and Ben met up by the well to talk strategy. Gerard worries that one of them will go if Chelsea flips to Carter’s alliance. But Kenneth, who is extremely observant, says Kim would most likely go first since her and Andrea don’t get along and she is the only person from their side that Andrea would vote. Ben agrees with Kenneth’s statement. Day 6 J.T. and Walker take a walk towards treemail and talk strategy. Walker says that he will stay loyal to J.T. throughout the game since he trusts him the most and thinks they can be as good of a duo as Guylan and Barbie were the season before. J.T. says he agrees with Walker, but thinks of him as an idiot. The two tribes then meet Jeff for the immunity challenge. For Senshi, Rachel sits out. The first two to swim out are Luke and Kenneth. Kenneth manages to swim past Luke, shocking the Senshi tribe. Kenneth climbs up the structure first and without grabbing the hammer, Kenneth grabs the bag and tears it from the tile just as Luke reaches the structure. When Kenneth reaches the beach, Carter rushes out. Luke returns with the first sandbag as Drew rushes out. Drew’s swimming is poor as he just barely makes it half way before Carter returns with the second sandbag. Drew finally reaches the structure at the same time Sento-Ki’s second person, Winslow, catches up. Drew misses his first strike while Winslow makes his. Drew manages to make it back up as Walker begins his swim towards the structure. He finally releases the sandbag and swims back. Senshi’s fourth swimmer, Heather, manages to reach the structure at the same time Walker misses the tile, angering his tribe. Heather and Walker get their sandbags at the same time and reach the beach together. Sento-Ki sends Ben out last and Carly out fourth. Carly gets to the top of the structure before Ben and gets her sandbag. Ben gets his sandbag and begins to swim as Ally makes her way to the structure. When Ben gets back, Gerard grabs the five sandbags and begins to unlock the locks. Gerard beans the balls towards the blocks and knocks off multiple at a time. By the time Ally gets back, Gerard knocks the last block off, winning Sento-Ki immunity. J.T. slams the sandbag down in anger. The Senshi tribe gets back to camp as J.T.’s alliance goes into the woods to talk strategy, leaving Luke, Heather, Drew and Rachel. Drew jokes how they’re deciding which one to escape camp, which causes Rachel, Heather and Luke to glare at him. With his alliance, J.T. says the vote has to be either Luke, Rachel, or Drew since Rachel and Drew are the weakest and Luke could flip at a swap or merge. Carly argues that they need strength and Luke needs to stay. Winslow also adds that Rachel and Drew caused their last two loses and need them gone to win immunity. Julie studies their responces. While Luke watches from a distance, Julie takes a walk with Winslow and Carly. She asks if they feel comfortable with J.T. Winslow says he does while Carly says she’s a little wary of him. Julie says that she trusts Luke more than J.T. and thinks he’s the better option to get rid of since he caused the tribe to split down the middle. Winslow disagrees and leaves Carly and Julie. Julie then asks Carly what their best play is. Julie is persistent on voting with Luke, Heather, Drew and Rachel but will vote whoever Carly will vote. At Tribal Council, Luke explains the situation within the tribe. He says J.T. caused this division and they are not a cohesive unit. J.T. explains he made the alliance so he wouldn’t have to worry about going first. When Jeff brings up the division, J.T. says it was just a side effect of protecting himself. Heather says that in making the alliance, he gave himself a larger target. J.T. disagrees. Ally says that Luke is just desperate because he knows he’s on the chopping block. When Drew is asked what the tribe needs to move forward, he says J.T. needs to go and they would need to follow his lead, leading Walker and J.T. to snicker. The tribe is then called to vote. After Jeff collects the urn, he reads the votes. He reads four consecutive Rachel votes and four consecutive J.T. votes. Thinking Julie and Carly voted J.T., Luke begins to smile. But, the next two votes are for Rachel, sending her home in a 6-4 vote. Luke glares at Julie, who can’t even look up. J.T. gives a smug grin as Rachel’s torch is snuffed. Jeff then tells the tribe that they need to become united if they are to ever win any challenges before dismissing them. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * A fight breaks out on Senshi after tribal * At Sento-Ki, Kim flips her lid after snide comments are made about her * With Luke in the minority, how will he be able to survive? Author's Notes